Uncomfortable
by Deadly Poppy
Summary: George and Katie share an awkward experience, and Fred doesn't like it at all. Fratie fluff. One-shot. Please review!


There was a scream from upstairs. A feminine scream. Which could only mean one thing. Well, three things actually, but the odds of Percy finding a spider in his shower when I didn't plant it there, or of Ginny screaming from upstairs when she's not even here, are slim to none. As such, this could only mean one thing. Katie Bell, my best friend, fellow Gryffindor, teammate, and--most recently--girlfriend, was in some sort of peril.

"Katie?" I called up the stairs. No answer. I rounded the banister, nearly taking the old piece of wood with me as I scrambled up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" I asked George, who met me at the top of the stairs looking pale.

"N-nothing," he stammered, unusual for him. "Nothing's wrong, why would anything be wrong?"

"Because Katie screamed and you're acting weird," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, that," George said, laughing uneasily. "That's nothing. Katie, um, hit her forehead on the showerhead, and I didn't want you to freak out and think she was dying, you know, because you're overprotective like that."

"Lunchtime!" Molly Weasley called from downstairs, and mine and George's conversation was interrupted by ever Weasley child including Charlie and Bill crowded to the staircase, suddenly eager for food, and I was pushed along with them.

Katie arrived at the table only a half a moment later, but it was enough to make me suspicious. Her hair was wet, so she'd been showering. Right? That was it. And George hadn't wanted me to worry that she'd hit her head. RIGHT?

So why wasn't her forehead red? Why wasn't there a bump or a bruise or anything indicating that her injury had been severe enough to deserve a scream.

I felt sick to my stomach. I knew Katie loved me and George would never hurt me. I did. So why was it I couldn't stop my mind from running wild? Within moments I had invented an entire parallel universe in which George and Katie were sneaking around behind my back, and Katie would wet her hair in the shower so as to add to their alibi that she was only showering, and George more closely resembled Tom Cruise than me, and-

"Fred?" Katie asked worriedly. I realized she'd been speaking to me the whole time I'd been thinking. "You alright?"

"What were you and George doing just a minute ago?" I blurted out before I could my, and he instantly wished I hadn't. Both their faces turned identical shades of red.

"I knew it," I said, feeling sick to my stomach. "How could you guys do this to me?"

Katie and George stared at his uncomprehendingly for a second, before they both understood at the same time, and they nearly jumped to explain themselves.

"No!" they cried in unison.

"No, it wasn't like that!"

"We weren't…"

"And there was no…"

"We would never!"

"I walked in on Katie in the shower!"

Silence.

Mum and Dad looked startled. Ginny and Percy looked scandalized. Ron looked a little nauseous. Bill and Charlie looked like they would burst into laughter at any moment, and I imagine I just looked miserable. I honestly wasn't sure if this made me feel relieved or even sicker.

"I'm gonna go dry my hair!" Katie said quickly, her face resembling a tomato. She scurried off in the direction of the stairs.

Everyone looked at me, apparently waiting for me to get up and follow her. I sighed, forcing my legs to work, as I trudged toward the stairs.

So, my twin brother saw my girlfriend naked. I haven't even seen my girlfriend naked yet! How is that fair? I grumbled incomprehensible complaints all the way up the stairs.

"Katie?" I asked when I got to the door of Ginny's room, where Katie was staying.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked when she opened the door.

"No!" I assured her quickly. "No. No, I'm just…I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad in general. I mean, George saw you _naked_, and I haven't…" I trailed off, my face turning red.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Men," she scoffed. Then her tone turned softer. "Does it really bother you?" she asked sympathetically. I nodded, feeling foolish.

Katie bit her lip. "Well, if it really means that much to you…" hesitantly, she lifted her shirt. "Now you're even."

And that's when I fainted.

*********

**AN: Hey everyone! I don't own Harry Potter, but I do like to play with the characters, especially Katie Bell, because she's awesome like that. I'll pair her with Oliver and any of the Weasleys except for Ron and Ginny, so if you have any Katie Bell story requests let me know because I'm running low on ideas. Also, if you liked this, read Kiss Me in the Rain, my top Fratie story. And please, please, please review!!!**


End file.
